Code Lyoko E 110: Odd Makes Two
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are talking on the phone, soon they are talking face to face! What will the Gang do to get her back home? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 110: Odd Makes Two **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Ulrich gets out of the shower early in the morning. Yumi said she would call him today and he wanted to be up and awake. The time difference messed with them a little but they could deal with it. Ulrich goes into his bedroom and lies on his bed with a picture of Yumi. It had been nearly a week since Aelita had been lost to Xana and no attacks had happened. Jeremie and Sanne knew this wasn't a good thing but Ulrich liked the break. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello Yumi."

"Hi Ulrich, guess where I am?"

"Japan?"

"Besides that."

"Uh, at your grandparents, in your bedroom?" Ulrich didn't know why Yumi was playing games.

"Close, in the hot springs." Yumi had waited for everyone else to go to bed so she could be alone with Ulrich even though he was thousands of miles away.

"Really, all alone, wet, and naked?" Ulrich was interested now. "Yumi, you need to get a computer with a web cam so it wouldn't be so bad when you were away."

"I'd rather you here with me, maybe next year, if you know who's defeated."

"Yeah, that would be…" The phone cuts out.

"Ulrich? Stupid service." Yumi goes to hang up when a black mist comes out of the phone and attacks her. She is sucked into the phone.

"Yumi?" Ulrich looks at his phone, it says connection lost. "Stupid Service." He goes to hang up when a black mist comes out and drops something on his bed. "Yumi!" She was still wet from being in the hot springs and still naked. "I, uh, clothes." Ulrich has to force himself to look away to find clothes for Yumi.

"Ulrich, what's going on up there?" His dad yells from the first floor. Ulrich hears steps coming up the stairs.

"Yumi, hide, under the bed." Yumi rolls off the bed and climbs under it. "Man, the blankets still wet." Ulrich grabs the sheet and throws it into a ball on the floor then grabs the other sheets on his bed. There is a knock on his door. "What?"

"Ulrich I said what is going on up here?"

"Oh, I was going to do a load of laundry. I hit my knee against the footboard when I was getting the sheet off." Ulrich tries to laugh and rubs his knee.

"Ok, where's Jeremie?"

"I don't know, probably at the library or something." Ulrich smiles at his dad. "If that's all I've got laundry to do."

"Ok Ulrich, I got some darks to do to could you throw those in?"

"Sure dad." Ulrich's dad leaves leaving the door open. Ulrich closes it and turns to his bed. "Yumi, it's safe." She comes out. "Wait, go back."

"Is he coming back?"

"No but I can't think about what to do with you like that." Ulrich smiles at her.

"Just give me some of your clothes to wear." Yumi sits on Ulrich's bed as he finds a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt for Yumi to wear. She dresses quickly and now they have an even bigger problem. "How am I going to get home?"

"I don't know, get a plane ticket?"

"Only the Concorde could get me home in time and those tickets are really expensive." There was no way she could call her parents for the money since that's where she was supposed to be. She bites on a nail in worry and tried to think of what to do.

"I'll call Jeremie, Xana had to activate a Tower to get you here, maybe we can do a return to get you back." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, guess who is in my room."

"Sissi? Xana?"

"No, Yumi."

"What? That, I must have heard you wrong, unless it's a clone." But the Super Scan wasn't detecting a Tower. "Yumi's there?"

"Right in front of me. How do we get her home?"

"I'll hack her a plane ticket since she probably doesn't have enough money on her to buy one."

"On the Concorde?"

"Are you kidding, that thing is always packed, I'll look for another flight to Japan that has an opening."

"That won't work." Yumi is on the phone now after Ulrich handed it to her. "I need tog et home before my parents wake up. After a flight I still need to take a taxi home. The Concorde is the only plane fast enough to get me home in time."

"I can't get you a ticket for that since they use holograms on the tickets for authenticity."

"Well damn it what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't walk home can I? Unless you have a magical teleporter on you the only way to get me back is a return to the past."

"No it isn't, that's now a bad idea, walking home."

"What?! You've got to be…" Ulrich puts a hand over Yumi's mouth when she starts to yell.

"Shhh, my dad is still down stairs."

"Listen Yumi, I'll activate a Tower and send you a Ghost. With that power you should be able to run home before your parents wake up. I'll have the others go to Lyoko to cut the cables once I activate the Tower to keep Xana from corrupting it."

"Ok, I guess that would work." Yumi hands the phone back to Ulrich. "We're going to the Factory Jeremie has an idea."

"Ok, Jeremie, we'll see you soon." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up. "Ok Yumi why are we going to the Factory?"

"Jeremie needs you and the others to go and protect the Tower he activates to make a Jeremie Ghost. He'll use the Ghost on me making me able to run home."

"That will work?"

"I figure it should since Jeremie thinks it will. Only way I know that doesn't require a return to the past or me trying to explain to my parents why I am in France after landing naked on your bed." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "Lets go."

"Wait, you'll have to sneak out my window so my dad doesn't see you."

"Well, maybe I can sneak by."

"Maybe, but if you get caught it will be really hard trying to explain why you are wearing my clothes." Yumi climbs out the window as Ulrich goes down the stairs. "Dad, I'm going to meet Jeremie at the library."

"Be back for dinner."

"Ok Dad." Ulrich meets up with Yumi in front of his house. "Are you coming with me to the Factory or just waiting for Jeremie to send the Ghost?"

"I'll go with you so I can say hi to the others." Yumi and Ulrich head for the Factory.

When Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory they find Samantha and Jeremie in the Control Room. "So where are the others?"

"On the way Ulrich. Hi Yumi, enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes, I feel a little guilty since you guys are here fighting Xana."

"Don't worry about Yumi you've fought for years." Samantha walks over to Yumi. "Are you coming to Lyoko?"

"No, how have you been since you've found out about William?" Yumi wondered how Samantha would react to finding out about William. They had dated a very short period of time before the incident.

"I'm good, glad to hear the guy who killed him got what he deserved. I was hoping to see what you looked like on Lyoko."

"Same here, Ulrich won't give me details." Samantha laughs. "What?"

"I won't say anything to get Ulrich in trouble." Yumi stares at Ulrich. "It's not his fault I turned out so hot I could turn a Tarantula on Xana." Samantha poses.

"Samantha stop!" Ulrich looks at Yumi. "I swear I didn't think of anything but you, after the first couple of minutes." Ulrich and Samantha laugh.

"I can't wait to be back on Lyoko so I can hit Ulrich." Yumi joins in on the laughing. "I forgive you Ulrich. There was this guy at the museum that made my mouth water. It was so hard keeping me from taking a bite out of him." Ulrich stares at Yumi while she and Samantha laugh.

"Yumi?" Yumi turns to Jeremie. "Why are you wearing Ulrich's clothes?"

"Oh, uh, um," Yumi doesn't want to tell Jeremie the truth.

"I didn't want her going around in her sleeping shirt and pajama pants so I gave her my clothes to wear." Ulrich the quick thinking leader that he was saves Yumi.

"Oh, well, there's the alarm." Jeremie looks at the cameras and sees Odd and S.S. coming to the Factory. "Ok, I'll send Jim when he gets here but for now you guys head for the Scanner Room."

"Bye Yumi." Ulrich kisses her, wrapping his arms around her before moving one down to her waist.

"Bye Ulrich, hey," Yumi jerks away when she feels Ulrich hand on her butt. In a couple weeks I'll be back." Ulrich smiles and goes over to the elevator. The elevator doors close and Ulrich with Samantha head down.

"Yumi be careful and don't make any pit stops. The quicker you get home the quicker I can deactivate the Tower. Even with the cables connecting the Tower cut Xana with his power might be able to take over the Tower."

"Which Tower are you activating?"

"The one Sanne is in, she'll help keep Xana from corrupting it." Sanne appears in a screen on the monitor.

"Yumi, if you lose the Ghost don't worry we'll send another one. Just call us and we can send it through the phone."

"I don't have my phone, it's back at home, probably in the hot springs."

"Wait, I thought you were sleeping?" Yumi looks away from Jeremie as she blushes. "Anyways, be ready Yumi, take the ladder up so Odd and S.S. can use the elevator." Yumi nods and takes the ladder up.

"You know Jeremie, Ulrich might have been lying, being a Mother…" Sanne stops and closes her eyes. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She says more to get the thoughts of her only daughter now dead out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sanne, but you might get your wish, while I was working I looked at an old file and, and, I'm sorry." Jeremie brings up the folder and Sanne accesses it.

"Oh God Jeremie you have to get her out of Lyoko. Even, even if it is just her body left, you can't let this happen."

"I can't let it happen to you either. You only have a couple of months left according to the countdown."

"The power, the more Xana uses the faster he will be deleted. If you bring me to Earth it will weaken him and give us more time to at least get Aelita's body back." Sanne closes her eyes wishing she was on Earth so she could cry.

"Like I said, you might get your wish, it will be dangerous but this deletion is a bigger danger." Jeremie sees his friends are in the Scanner Room. "Ok guys get in." Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko as Samantha gets in the middle Scanner. "Scanner Samantha, Transfer Samantha, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the Overwing, Overboard, and Overbike virtualize.

"Wait, we're outside the Tower we don't need our vehicles." Ulrich goes over to the Overbike anyways.

"Gives you more speed and options when Xana sends his monsters." Jeremie's fingers get to work. "Ok, in three, two, one, activate." The Tower Sanne is in turns green, it had been activated. "Cut the cables!" Ulrich with his sword and Samantha with her daggers have the easiest time cutting cables while Odd uses his exploding arrows to cut the third cable. Now they had to sit and wait for Xana's response.

"Woohoo!" Yumi is running faster then any human in history. She leaps over cars and signs in her way, leaps over a guardrail and gets on the road heading east. She passes cars quickly. She slows down to look at the speedometer of a car and sees she is going over 250 kilometers an hour. She knocks on the window. "You might want to slow down, the speed limit is…" Before she finishes the man swerves away from Yumi. "Oops." The car gains control as Yumi takes off.

"That didn't take long." Ulrich sees a swarm of Dragons. "What do you think, twelve, maybe fifteen of them?"

"About ten too many either way." S.S. gets her pole out. "Yumi would be a big help with her fans."

"Jim is coming soon, he just got here." Jim was in a rush, he was giving a dancing lesson to his class of adults in the recreation center when the call came. "Ok Jim I'll send you to where the others are."

"They haven't headed for the activated Tower?" Jim gets in a Scanner.

"They're already there, we'll explain when you get on Lyoko." Jeremie sends Jim to Lyoko who lands next to his boots.

"Whoa the Tower is green!" Jim had never seen a Jeremie Tower before.

"I activated it, you have to defend it from Xana's monsters so he can't corrupt it. Sanne is inside but she is our last defense and I'd rather not put her in that kind of position." Jim gets his boots on and gets in the chaos of battle.

"Watch it!" Ulrich blocks a laser and uses his Super Sprint ability to block one that was going to hit Samantha in the back.

"I'm trying to watch it but there are too many of them!" The Dragons buzz around releasing a barrage of lasers at the Lyoko Gang.

"I'll even the odds, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and his clones go on the attack The group slowly destroys Dragon after Dragon but are losing hit points as well. Jim is the biggest and slowest even with his boots on and is taken out of action after destroying three Dragons. S.S. trips and falls. Four Dragons immediately swoop over her and pound her with lasers even as she devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd sees them bunched together and takes the chance to destroy four at once. "Damn how many are there?"

"One less." Samantha had just destroyed a Dragon when she is hit with a laser. "Help!" She grabs her leg where she was hit feeling the pain and burning.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys the Dragon. "Ok, where's the last one?" Ulrich looks around, he knew he destroyed four, Odd got five, Jim three and Samantha two, that left one left.

"_He was sent home."_ Sissi falls from the sky and lands on the ground creating a crater around her. "_King Xana has sent his Knight to kill you foolish children."_

"You're the same age as us, actually, Jim, Yumi, and Samantha are all older then you by a year or more!" Ulrich keeps his eye on Sissi remembering their last battle. "I'm good for another round with you."

"_You merely got lucky Ulrich. This time I won't hold back."_ Sissi gets her axe out. Odd points his arm at Sissi when Ulrich raises his hand.

"Stop Odd, this is between me and her." The two clash in a battle of blades.

"Jeremie, he's, something's wrong!" Sanne was at the control panel in the Tower when the symbol appears on it. "He's trying to corrupt the Tower, how far is Yumi?"

"I have no idea." Jeremie gets to work as does Sanne to try and keep Xana from corrupting the Tower.

"Try again Sissi." Sissi had swung and miss getting her axe stuck in a tree. She pulls it free.

"_Cockiness and arrogance are two things someone as weak as you should not have. You must realize I am toying with you."_ Sissi runs at Ulrich and goes to strike him when he uses his new shield ability to block the axe then ram his sword into Sissi's stomach. "_That doesn't hurt!"_ Sissi walks towards Ulrich pushing him back into a tree and forcing the sword in her stomach farther into her until it comes out through her back.

"Ulrich I think you should let us help you." Odd did not want to watch his friend get beaten by Sissi without trying to help. Ulrich pushes the sword until it has gone as far as it can.

"_Go ahead Odd and see what happens."_ Sissi laughs as Ulrich's shield breaks and the axe comes down sending Ulrich back to Earth.

"Jeremie, take it out of her we can't stop him!"

"Just a couple more minutes she might be close to home." Jeremie and Sanne are fighting Xana's corruption but are losing.

"It won't matter if Xana corrupts the Tower and kills her!" Sanne waits a few more seconds for Jeremie to take the Ghost out but when he doesn't she takes it out then cancels the program.

"What?" Yumi falls and rolls across the ground a few meters before coming to a stop. She had gone from being faster then a speeding bullet to a girl on the side of a dirt road covered in mud and bruises. "No, I just made it to India." She stands up. "It's dark, I have little on, and I don't know the language. Well, Xana's tried to freeze me to death before." Yumi curls up into a ball trying to keep herself warm.

"_It seems King Xana has won this time. Good bye losers."_ Sissi turns into a black mist and disappears from Lyoko leaving Odd, Samantha, and Sanne on Lyoko.

"What happened Sanne?" Odd and Samantha walk into the Tower.

"Xana was going to corrupt the Tower so we canceled the program."

"Well start it back up. Me and Samantha can hold them off."

"No, it's too risky, and we don't know where Yumi is." Sanne looks at the two. "I failed you, I should have been able to do more."

"Xana is stronger then you, then me, then all of us. I'm amazed Xana didn't get the Tower the second Jeremie activated it." Odd sits down on the platform. "So what now?"

"Jeremie?" Sanne activates the program so she can look out and see Jeremie.

"Once I find Yumi we'll try it again."

"A return to the past would end this right now." Samantha thought she and the others put up a good fight, after all they fought off fifteen Dragons so Xana had to send Sissi.

"It makes Xana stronger as hard as it is to believe he can be stronger then he is now." Sanne sits down next to Odd. "I miss being able to watch you and the others all the time."

"What? When you were Xana?"

"Yes, at least I had something to do. Right now Jeremie is using the Super Computer leaving me with nothing to do. I get so bored and when I get bored I, I think of before. Watching Aelita, you trying to teach how to do a high five and when it was appropriate, or Yumi showing her how to use chopsticks, I miss that. Sure it was mostly Xana looking for the right time to attack but it gave me the chance to watch my little girl…" Sanne closes her eyes trying to block the memories out. If she was on Earth she could mourn for her daughter but here she could only try to fight back the memories.

"This is impossible." Jeremie had no idea where to search for Yumi She could be in Germany or in China he had no idea how far she had made it before they canceled the program. Going through tens of thousands of security cameras and ATM cameras and even using Google satellites he doubted he could find Yumi before morning in Japan.

"What's this?" Yumi noticed an uncomfortable bulge in the back of the pants she was wearing. She stands up and finds a device she was ready to worship, a cell phone. "Ulrich, he, he wasn't grabbing my butt he was putting this in the back pocket!" Ulrich, on the way over from his house offered to give his phone to her but she decided not to since she wouldn't have anyway of getting it back to him. She calls Jeremie.

"Ulrich?" Jeremie turns around to make sure Ulrich was in the Control Room with him.

"No, Yumi. Ulrich gave me his phone before I left." Yumi hears a yell. "Are you ok?"

"I couldn't be better!" Jeremie's fingers get to work. "In a few minutes I'll send another Ghost through. I have to wait for the cool down period for some of our friends."

"Ok, tell Ulrich he is sneaky and I love him for it." Yumi and Jeremie hang up while waiting for the cool down period to end.

"Jeremie can we go back yet?" Jim is sitting on the floor bored.

"Almost, about two more minutes." The time passes almost seeming to stop until finally the Super Computer beeps. "Ok, get in the Scanners." Jim, Ulrich, and S.S. go back down and get in the Scanners. They soon land on Lyoko outside of the same Tower. Samantha and Odd walk out.

"Long time no see guys." Odd waves to them. "Well Jeremie we're ready."

"Ok, you guys are going to have to go to another Tower though. When you cut the cables it made it impossible for me to activate it. Since you're at the Way Tower anyways take it to another Way Tower in another Sector." The group goes in the Tower and follow Sanne to the next Way Tower, one in the Mountain Sector. "In three, two, one, go!" The Tower turns green and the monsters immediately show up.

"More Dragons." Ulrich gets his sword out. "We have less room to run around so they have the advantage." The Overbike and other vehicles appear. "That makes it a little more even." Ulrich jumps on. "Samantha are you staying on the ground?"

"I have long distance weapons so you can be alone. Going to miss my arms wrapped around you?" Samantha smiles and turns to the Dragons.

"Why do you do that?" Ulrich turns to the Dragons. "More important things to do." He activates the flight controls on the Overbike and takes off.

"Hello?" Jeremie had called Yumi. "Here it comes, go as fast as you can Yumi since Xana could take control of this Tower to."

"No need to tell me to go fast Jeremie I have to get home before the sun comes up." The Ghost comes through the phone and enters Yumi. She takes off east hoping to make it home this time.

"Cut the last cable!" Ulrich had cut two of them when the Dragons made it to the Tower.

"Got it!" Samantha dodges a laser and rolls under the cable. Lasers hit the cable as Samantha starts cutting them with her daggers. "There we go." She cuts through the cable as the lasers keep coming down.

"I got them this time." Odd had taken the Overboard above the Dragons. "When it rains it pours." He starts to fire arrows down at the Dragons. Using Laser Arrows they are partially guided and hit the Dragons easily destroying four. Two Dragons notice Odd and fly up after him firing lasers.

"Odd get back down or at least fly over the platform!" S.S. was blocking lasers when she sees where Odd is. He is flying over the Digital Sea.

"I'm good S.S." Odd dodges lasers as he fires his arrows destroying a Dragon. The other Dragon flies under Odd and comes up from behind. As Odd turns on the Overboard to shoot the Dragon it shoots the Overboard destroying it.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him falling. "Extend!" She extends the pole out and Odd grabs it. "Retr…" Before she can bring Odd back in she is hit with lasers sending her back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs over to the pole but it is out of his reach. Odd and the pole fall towards the Digital Sea. "Jeremie materialize Odd!"

"I'm trying but with the activated Tower it's going slower then normal." Jeremie watches as Odd's profile is loading, 49, 50, but he is too late.

"Odd!" Ulrich sees Odd fall into the Digital Sea. "No, Odd, no…" Ulrich is pounded by lasers and goes back to Earth.

"Odd, no, he's, but the disk Jeremie gave me said if you fall in the Digital Sea you…" Samantha is hit by lasers. Jim to is distracted and the Dragons are able to send him back to Earth.

"Jeremie?" Sanne heard the screaming and closes her eyes. "We can still save him, when Yumi gets home I'll try to bring him back."

"But, how?" Jeremie had no idea how to get Odd back. If he had a program like he did when he brought Yumi out of the Digital Sea sure but he didn't.

"Trust me, right now Xana seems to be struggling getting into this Tower." Sanne works on the control panel keeping Xana from corrupting the Tower. Jeremie and the others meet in the Control Room. Ulrich, S.S., and Samantha are crying while Jim struggles not to.

"Guys, Xana says, she says she might have a way to get Odd back." This slight hope keeps Jeremie from joining the others in crying. Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello?"

"I made it, you can deactivate the Tower." Yumi sees the sun is just starting to come up. "I've got plenty of time, tell the others thanks."

"Yeah, I will, bye Yumi." Jeremie hangs up. "Sanne deactivate the Tower Yumi made it."

"No I need the power, cancel the Ghost." Sanne has an idea that if it worked would save Odd. Jeremie cancels the Ghost and Sanne gets to work. "Jeremie, I need to do a return, if this works it will put Odd wherever he was at nine this morning."

"Ok Sanne you don't have to ask to do one in a situation like this."

"Just making sure since it will make Xana stronger." A white bubble comes out and reverses time to nine that morning.

S.S. is running to Odd's house after she called and he didn't answer. He was probably still sleeping and couldn't hear his phone. She runs and runs making it to his house. She finds the front door unlocked and runs up the stairs to Odd's room. "Odd!" She opens the door and finds…

Ulrich is taking a taxi with Jeremie to Odd's house. When they get there they get out and pay the driver. They find the front door is open and go up the stairs to find…

Samantha is riding her skateboard to Odd's house. She gets there in time to see Ulrich and Jeremie running into the house. She follows them up the stairs and finds…

"Odd…" S.S. is on Odd's bed crying, alone. "He's, he's, Odd…" S.S. continues to cry.

"No, Odd, damn it!" Ulrich kicks the floorboard.

"Uh, what are you kids doing?" They turn around and see Odd's dad.

"Oh, um, Odd, he, he was supposed to, um." They had been in such a hurry to see if Odd was back that they forgot about his parents.

"Odd? He's still in the shower. That kid takes forever." Mr. Della Robbia looks at the others. "Well, you can come downstairs for some breakfast while Odd gets ready."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Della Robbia." S.S. rubs her eyes trying not to run to the bathroom to see if Odd was really there.

"No problem S.S. I was ready to call the police with all these people running into my house." He laughs. The group goes downstairs and eat when finally they hear footsteps going down the stairs.

"Hey guys what happened?" Odd was falling into the Digital Sea one minute and the next he was back in the shower. He cried a little knowing he could have been lost but the group had probably done a return before he hit the Digital Sea. Xana was stronger because of his stupidity.

"Odd!" S.S. hugs him and kisses him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me to." Samantha hugs him. "I would kiss you but I don't think S.S. would appreciate that."

"Same here buddy." Ulrich throws a piece of toast at Odd who catches it.

"Aw it's ok Ulrich she knows about you and me." The group laughs when someone knocks on the door. They go to the door and find Jim.

"I didn't know your address so I had to look it up." Jim sees Odd and the others. "So Sanne did it."

"Sanne did what?" Odd hadn't known he was lost, in the Digital Sea, that Sanne had done anything to bring him back.

"We'll tell you later Odd I think right now an early movie or something would be nice." Jeremie puts a hand on Odd's shoulder. "I'll even pay for your popcorn just not jumbo sized."

"Cool I need to almost fall in the Digital Sea more often." Odd makes a joke and no one laughs. "What?"

"You'll know soon." The group leaves Odd's house for a day of celebrating Odd's return. It had been close, they had lost William to the Digital Sea and Odd had almost joined him.

**A/N I had no idea the story would end like this. This isn't even the original name of the episode! But when I got to the fight in Mountain Sector I got this idea and changed all kinds of stuff. I drew out whether or not Odd was gone or not to keep my readers in suspense. I then did a coin flip, heads Odd makes it back, tails he doesn't, and it landed heads. Hope you enjoyed this episode and read my review after all of you review so you can read my answer to all of your questions!**


End file.
